Fangboy
Fangboy is episode 6a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season one. 'Characters present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle *Scrivener Elf (cameo/no lines) *Dr. Acula (only appearance) *Boog (cameo) Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Jamie Kennedy as Kyle Jeff Bennett as Dr. Acula, Boog Plot Fanboy has a terrible dream about seeing a vampire version of himself. He tells Chum Chum that he had a dream about being bitten by a vampire and feels a painful red bump on his neck. Fanboy says that he will turn into a vampire. While walking in the playground, Kyle asks what Fanboy is doing, which Fanboy is on the monkey bars hanging upside down and tells Kyle that he is sleeping and that's what vampires do during the day. Kyle tells Fanboy that he isn't a vampire and isn't immortal. After Kyle leaves, Chum Chum breaks down crying saying he's not a vampire and won't be immortal with Fanboy. Fanboy insists on biting Chum Chum's neck, but Chum Chum doesn't have a neck. At nighttime, Fanboy and Chum Chum goes to see a neck surgeon. The neck surgeon is a real vampire and is named Doctor Count Acula. Doctor Acula soon fixes Chum Chum's neck making it longer. Fanboy tries biting Chum Chum's neck. Soon Doctor Acula is mad and wants to bite Chum Chum's neck, only to bite Fanboy's head who defends Chum Chum. Doctor Acula tells Fanboy that what he was acting like Fanboy all day (Playing video games, drinking frost freezy freezes, passing gas). He then shows the two marks on the other side of Fanboy's neck indicating that he bit Fanboy. Doctor Acula tries to fly away but is outside where the sun is shining and burns Doctor Acula, destroying him. Fanboy is in the air and bites Chum Chum's neck. Later that night, the boys go into the Frosty Mart and are vampires. They soon bite Boog. Gallery 3743221842 76c84e8892.jpg 3743221346_c040b3fb65.jpg 3742428771_9b43ef5424.jpg 3742427169_55257592c2.jpg Quotes *Fanboy: Today was supposed to be overcast. Curse you, channel 5 weather center. You're turn me to dust. *Kyle: You're not a vampire, and thank goodness. The very thought of an immortal Fanboy is almost too much to bear. *Fanboy: Immortal. Ooh, I like the sound of that. I just wish I knew what it meant. *Kyle: It means that you live forever. Read a book sometime, Why don't you? Trivia/Goofs *This is the second Halloween-themed episode. First was "Digital Pet Cemetery". *Second episode in the Fanboy and Chum Chum holiday franchise. *Chum Chum had a neck but it disappears when he becomes a vampire. *Fanboy's overbite shrinks when he turns into a vampire. *This is the fifth time the title of the episode is said. *Dr. Acula spells Dracula with the the ".", spaces and capital A. Coencedently, he is a parody of Count Dracula. *Kyle's voice is low-pitched, just like in the "Bubble Magic" teaser short. *Fanboy and Chum Chum are vampires in this episode, but after this, they are human form again. It's unknown, when the episode ended, if either Kyle reverted them to human form after the episode or the entire episode was a dream. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Fanboy